Velma gets some
by TitanWolf
Summary: a chance meeting at the Malt Shop leads to a movie and something a little more interesting.


Velma gets some

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

I walked into the malt shop not surprised to find it pretty empty. It was early evening and things wouldn't really pick up until later, after the drive-in let out. Despite driving what I thought was a pretty cool van, I didn't have a date that night so I figured I'd check out the malt shop to see if there were any other losers like me. I was surprised to see a familiar, if dejected-looking, face in a booth near the back. As my heart went pitter-pat, I debated whether to approach her, maybe offer an ear or, better yet, a shoulder, if she needed one. I hesitated only because I didn't want to bother her if she wanted to be alone. Then I realized that if she had wanted to be alone, she wouldn't be at the malt shop.

She didn't look up as I approached, but I was relieved that she smiled up at me when I said "Hello." I'd known Velma all through high school; we were almost always in the same classes. I'd had a crush on her for a pretty long time, too; she was so smart and funny and sweet and her body...oh my God! Facially, maybe she was nothing special, sort of plain, and she was actually kind of nerdy, not unlike me. I don't know how many stories I'd heard about her losing her glasses. But I honestly don't know how she didn't have every guy in school lusting after that body of hers. She always seemed to wear tight sweaters that showed of her incredible rack, and the shortest skirts possible. Oh, how I dreamed of seeing what was under that sweater and under that skirt!

She invited me to sit, which I did, and after ordering a root beer float I asked her if she was all right. She let out an exasperated sigh then started to tell me how she was finally fed up. She'd been going out of her way for years trying to get Fred's attention, hoping that if her intelligence didn't spark his interest, maybe her tight sweaters would. She was finally facing the fact that he was never going to think of her "in that way." She could not have imagined the exhilaration I was experiencing at that moment. I let her vent for a little while, getting her frustrations off of her impressive chest, then, when she appeared to have it all out, I put my two cents in.

I told her that her revelation came as a relief to me and that I was sure I wouldn't be the only one. When she looked at me inquisitively, I let her know that there were a lot of us out there who were interested in her and who definitely thought of her "in that way." She seemed a bit incredulous, so I assured her that if she was truly sincere about taking her blinders off, she would surely notice how infatuated so many of us were. She smiled her beautiful smile and I honestly believe at that moment she saw me in an entirely different light.

"You say 'we' and 'us,' but I get the feeling you would prefer I just notice you," she said, reaching out to take my hand, "I don't know how I never saw it before. You've always been there for me and I've totally taken you for granted."

The bitterness she'd been feeling when I'd arrived had suddenly evaporated. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I felt much bolder than I had when I'd first approached the table, so I asked my next question with confidence.

"Its still early, would you like to go to the drive-in?" Her eyes lit up.

"You know," she said, "I have been to the drive-in with groups of friends a bunch of times but I have never actually been there on a date. I'd be honored to go with you for my first."

We grinned at each other for another few minutes before getting up. I took care of the tab and we headed out to my van. Except for the fancy paint job, my van wasn't much different from the one Fred drove. I helped Velma into the passenger seat, then went around to the driver's side. As she was buckling her seatbelt, I got an eyeful of her smooth, white thigh when her skirt rode up a bit. Though I looked long enough to appreciate it, I hoped I had turned away before she noticed. I also hoped she wouldn't notice that I now had a bit of a bulge in my jeans. I tried to focus on getting the van started and driving.

Only the previews had started by the time we got to the drive-in, so I found a spot and parked, then hung the speaker on the window. Since we had just come from the malt shop, we didn't bother with the snack bar, but both moved toward the center of the bench front seat. I had butterflies in my stomach having her so close to me, her thigh pressed against mine. Shortly after the movie started, we were holding hands, her small hand feeling so perfect in mine. As the movie progressed, we kissed a few times, which was really huge to me because I'd wanted to do it for so long. Her lips felt so soft and warm against mine that I couldn't focus on the movie. Luckily, she was feeling the same way. As I slipped my arm around her, we abandoned the movie altogether and started making out. My cock was a steel rod as we explored each other's mouths with our tongues, our arms around each other.

At one point, while we paused to catch our breath, Velma took my hand and, spreading her legs, placed it between her thighs. The front of her panties was soaked.

"See how wet you are making me?" she asked breathlessly. I almost came in my pants.

"I can help that," I replied, "Let me go down on you." She slid over against the door and flipped up her short skirt, revealing a pair of low-rise panties. I reached out for her hips and started sliding her panties down, her dark brown bush slowly coming into view. I don't even remember what I did with her panties before I lowered my head and began to devour her pussy. She was so wet that I started out just lapping up the juices, running my tongue up and down her slit. She started moaning immediately and only got louder and more insistent when I slipped a finger up her while tonguing her clit. She pushed her hips up at my face while I pumped my finger in and out of her slick pussy and licked and sucked her clit. Both of her hands were on the back of my head, holding me in place. I was sliding my free hand up and down her thighs, over her stomach and through her dark pubic hair.

I think I was as enthusiastic about eating her sweet pussy as she was about having it eaten. She was pretty worked up when I started, so it wasn't long before she was rocking her hips at my face faster and faster, gasping for breath. Finally, she jammed her pussy at me and froze before shuddering as her orgasm passed through her. She let out a ragged breath as she came and slowly lowered herself back onto the seat. Grabbing me by the sides of my head, she pulled me up and jammed her tongue into my mouth while pushing me backwards. As I reclined, my arms going around her, I felt her hand groping at the steel rod trying to break free from my jeans. She worked on opening my jeans as we made out, only pulling away from me once she had them open and was pulling them down.

With my jeans and boxers at my knees, Velma grabbed my rigid cock and pumped it a few times before lowering her head and engulfing me in her warm, wet mouth. I don't know how I didn't blow my load right away, but I managed to lie back and enjoy the feeling of her lips sliding up and down my cock while she pumped the base in her left hand. She paused in sucking my cock only to lick and suck my balls, but continued to pump it in her fist all the while. She proved to be a formidable cocksucker, bringing me to the brink of cumming slowly and with maximum pleasure. I was greatly anticipating finally blowing my load when my cock began to swell. Velma continued to deep-throat me until I couldn't take it any longer and started spewing into her mouth. She never even flinched, just kept sucking while she swallowed my cum. She let me drop from her mouth once I was spent and beginning the shrink.

I pulled my jeans and boxers back up and we sat for the last few minutes of the movie. Once it was over, we followed the crowd out of the drive-in, but rather than head over to the malt shop, we found a secluded place to park. There was a bunch of camping gear in the back of my van -- sleeping bags, tent, blankets, lantern, etc. -- which worked out for the best. I jumped over the seat and spread out the blankets and sleeping bags and turned on a battery-powered lantern. Velma turned on the radio then joined me in the back. Kneeling in the middle of the blankets, we held each other and made out again. Feeling her in my arms, my hands sliding down to hold her ass through her skirt, I could feel my tool beginning to rise again.

I could feel her massive tits against my chest so, realizing I still hadn't touched or seen them, I began working her sweater up. She helped me pull it off and, in the dim light cast by the lantern, I got my first look at the impressive combination of lace and elastic that held them up so firmly. While I ran my hands over the front of this engineering feat, Velma reached back to unfasten it. I slowly slid it down her arms, revealing her cleavage, the smooth flesh of her tits and, eventually, her dark areolas and hard nipples. Absently tossing her bra aside, I ran my hands over her impressive tits while she let her head fall back with her eyes closed. Her tits were even more amazing than I could have imagined. They were so big that gravity tried to pull them down, but so young and firm that they tried to stick straight out. The result was a sloping down to torpedo-like tips, topped with large areolas and her nipples sticking straight out. I ran my palms over every inch of her soft flesh, brushing over her nipples, before holding them up and lowering my head to lick and suck her nipples.

Velma was moaning softly as I alternately slobbered on each of her outstanding breasts. I sucked her hard nipples and traced circles around her large areolas with the tip of my tongue, switching back and forth from one tit to the other. As my mouth and tongue worked on her tits, my hands slid down to her bare waist and around to her ass again. Working them up under her skirt, I realized that she'd never put her panties back on so I was sliding my hands up and down over the smooth skin of her bare ass. I let one hand move around to the front and brush through her bush before sliding it down over her slippery slit. She moaned louder as I passed my hand up and down over her clit.

I felt her hands tugging on my shirt, pulling it up over my head, so I raised my head up from her breasts. I had to stop everything I was doing and raise my arms to allow her to remove my shirt. I was still entranced by her breasts so, as she tossed my shirt aside and went to work on my jeans, I was happy to just stare at those beauties. She had me lay down to remove my jeans and boxers, my cock springing straight up, while I continued to be hypnotized by her now swinging breasts. She reached behind herself and unfastened something, allowing her skirt to drop from her waist. Still on her knees, she maneuvered out of it completely and we were both naked. She took my cock in her hand and stroked it before swinging her leg over me and guiding it up into her wet pussy.

We both groaned as my cock filled her snug, slippery pussy and she settled on top of me with my full length embedded in her. She leaned forward, her hands on either side of my head and her boobs hanging right in my face, then started rocking back and forth, my cock sliding in and out of her pussy. While I enjoyed the feeling of her pussy, I couldn't resist her tits swinging right above me. Grasping both of them, I held them still as I once again attacked her nipples with my lips and tongue. The slick yet firm grip of Velma's pussy felt fantastic as it repeatedly slid up and down my shaft. Her fleshy tits were a dream-come-true in my hands as I licked and sucked her hard nipples. Glancing up, I could see that her eyes were closed behind her thick glasses and her mouth was hanging slack as if she might start drooling at any second. She was moaning softly as she rode up and down on my cock, her pace increasing gradually.

The longer we fucked, the harder she fucked me and the louder her cries were getting. I slid my hands down from her tits to hold her hips as I started pushing my own hips up, forcing my cock deeper into her. I let my head fall back and watched her tits bouncing above me as I pushed my cock into her succulent pussy. As I was feeling my orgasm approaching and hoping that she was close, because I definitely didn't want to leave her unsatisfied, she rode me faster and harder, her breath coming in gasps. Finally, she slammed herself down on me and began to shudder as she cried out in ecstasy. I just lay there, enjoying the feeling of the tremors going through her pussy, waiting for her to start riding me again.

I was surprised when she swung her leg back over me, my cock popping free of her juicy pussy. I was briefly worried until, in the dim light, I saw her smiling at me sheepishly.

"Would you..." she stammered, "do you mind if we...will you do me doggie-style?" I could see the color in her cheeks, but I was pleased that she felt comfortable enough to ask me to indulge what she must have considered a naughty desire. I nodded and started to get up as she assumed the position beside me. Kneeling behind her, I realized she was still wearing her orange knee socks, so she wasn't actually completely naked. I admired her round ass, running my hands over it before guiding my cock below it and pushing back into her slick, snug pussy.

Grasping her hips, I started slowly fucking her again, drawing my cock almost all of the way out then plunging back in as deep as I could. Velma's head was down on the blanket with one arm above it, but the other arm had reached back between her legs and found her clit, which she stimulated while I fucked her. My hips were slapping against the smooth flesh of her ass as I pushed into her over and over, loving the feel of her pussy gripping my rigid tool.

Knowing that I had been on the verge of cumming when she was riding me, I knew it wouldn't be long before her pussy drew my orgasm out of me. I didn't even bother to lean over her for another grope of her tits. I ran my hands over her ass and her back, but mostly just enjoyed the slow, pleasurable build of my impending climax.

As I got closer and closer to orgasming, I fucked her harder and faster, my hands on her hips pulling her back against me. She was moaning loudly again as my breathing got heavier, both of us enjoying the good fucking I was giving her. My sweaty skin smacked loudly against hers in the enclosed space of the back of my van, adding to the noises we were making. My cock began to swell within the already snug confines of her pussy, the pleasure building to a level I'd never previously experienced. Finally, with a few more strokes, I exploded into her with a grunt of relief. Velma let out a cry as my cock spasmed inside her and began to cum herself. I stroked in and out of her a few more times as I continued to cum, only pulling free when I'd finished and started to go limp. I collapsed onto the floor of the van and Velma lay next to me. I held her against me and kissed her forehead. She let out a long, contented sigh and said, "Jinkies that was good."

**END**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
